Prussia Takes Hungary on a Safari Hunt Trip Date
by Dismal-Spectre
Summary: Yet another crack fic based on a chat room RPG with my sister. Check out "The Most Epic Hetalia International Food Fight Ever!" on my account as well. In which Prussia fails epically at taking Hungary on a date. PruHun...sorta XDDD


How My Sis and I RPG Hetalia  
Warnings: PruHun (don't like, don't read)  
Note: The "Capital" is a nexus where many dimensions and universes meet, a concept that my sis has used in an unrelated story. We only use it as a backdrop for some of our RPGs. Our heroes in this case go there for lunch, leaving Prussia and Hungary to go on a "date." Unfortunately, Prussia has no clue of how to go about it, so he resorts to what he knows. He takes Hungary on a wild safari "hunt."  
Note 2: Omnomstaypuft is my sis. Dismal-Spectre is me.  
Note 3: Characters played by my sis: Hungary, Egypt, Britain, Seychelles, Germany, Italy. Me: Prussia, France, Lion, and Vulture.  
Note 4: Yeah, pretty much this is how we RPG by phone or chat…XP

Prussia: (sees a lion) Oy Hungary! Look our first prey!

Hungary: This could only end badly...

Prussia: (shoots tranquilizer gun, lion moves, dart bounces off trees, hits Prussia) ZZZZZZ

Lion: (moves in to eat Prussia)

Hungary: "Prussia!" *shooes the lion away with her frying pan*

Lion: (tries to attack Hungary)

Hungary: *tranquilizes the lion on accident when she flinches* "Uh oh. Oops... Kenya's gonna kill me! Freakin' Prussia! Hope you're happy!" *drags Prussia to the jeep and throws him in the back*

Hungary: (drives to nearest village, comes to back to see vultures perched on Prussia ready to peck his eyes out)

Hungary: "AH! Shoo! Go away!" *waves her frying pan at them*

Vulture: (lands on clutch, starts engine, car goes off by itself)

Hungary: "Uh no, Prussia!" *steals some dude's bike just before the dude could get on*  
Dude: "Hey!"  
Hungary: *drives off after the runaway jeep*

Car: (ends up in Egypt where it finally runs out of fuel)  
Prussia: ? OH man!

Omnomstaypuft: How did it travel that far north without running out of gas?

Dismal-Spectre: Good mileage!

Omnomstaypuft: XDDDD

Prussia: (sees Egypt washing his clothes by the Nile)  
Egypt: (wears a turban as he washes his head cloths)  
Prussia: OMG! It's Shadi! Can you sign my Duel Monsters Card?

Egypt: "... No."

Prussia: Oh come on...Wait, you don't have the Millenium Key! You poser! Pretender!

Egypt: -_-  
Egypt: *takes his stuff and walks away, ignoring Prussia*

Prussia: (chases after him) Oy, can you teach me how to curse people? You know, summon mummies and scarab beetles and stuff?

Hungary: *finally catches up with Prussia* "Prussia! Thank goodness you're ok!" *hits him upside the head with her frying pan* "You idiot! You know I had to steal someone's bike to get here?"

Prussia: Aw! You stole a bike for me! How sweet! (looks touched even when he rubs head)  
Prussia: How touching! It almost brings tears to mein eyes!

Hungary: "Yeah and I even accidentally tranquilize a lion and now Kenya's gonna be pissed if he finds out!"  
Hungary: "So you owe me dinner at the least!"

Prussia: Fine! How about we try the local foods? I want to try the fried scorpion!

Hungary: "I heard you can get poisoned if you happen to get a poison sac in your food..."

Prussia: Trust me, it is a whole lot safer than eating Britain's cooking.

omnomstaypuft: xDDDDDDDD

Britain: "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MY COOKING?"

Prussia: WTF? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Capital!

Britain: "We were. We already finished and came back. I can't believe what was supposed to be an hour or 2 of dinner became an entire 2 days vacation!"

Prussia: That's what you get for bringing America.

Britain: "I know... I knew we should've just ate at home..."

Seychelles: "Actually, I'm glad we get to stay there for awhile. We got to go sightseeing and everything, and even bought some souvenirs!" *takes out a cute(?) alien plushie that looks like something died*

Prussia: (looks at it with jealousy) Now I want one! (looks at Germany) Hey, what about my quality time to be alone?

Germany: "Well, it's already been 2 Earth hours here. We assumed you guys were done by now." *drops to a whisper out of Hungary's earshot* "By the way, when can I expect a niece or nephew?"

Prussia: Dang it! I fell asleep too soon!

Germany: "Aw... Is that so?" *disappointed*

Hungary: "We went to Africa to go hunting..." (bored)

Prussia: And I still didn't get my lion skin! (pouts)

Hungary: "You're not supposed to! You said you were gonna just tranquilize it so that you could put your head in its mouth and have me take a picture of you!"

Prussia: Oh right. I meant...imitation skin from a gift shop! (whew!)

Germany: "A-Ah... Is that so...?"

Hungary: *shakes her head* "We didn't even do anything romantic... I miss my yaoi books already..."

Germany: "...!" *pushes Prussia forward* "I see. Then, we'll all leave you 2 alone. Come on."

Italy: "Ah! But Germany! Germany! We haven't given them their souvenirs yet!"

France: (peeks in) I want to see some action!

Britain: *punches him* "A real gentleman should stay out of other people's business!"

France: (rubs head) Fine! BTW, Prusse. Drink some honey wine. I heard it's a type of aprodisiac!

Hungary: "Oh, well. At least it reminds me of when Prussia and I used to hunt. I do miss those days..."

Prussia: Yeah those hunting days then were just like how it is now. You saving me from some mean critter

To be continued…maybe, if omnomstaypuft and I continue to chat like this!


End file.
